one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mordecai vs melissa
Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-Fight mordecai is seen in the park when suddenly he sees a bird wearing a purple dress her name is melissa she then cringes at him mordecai then shrugs as if to say what gives then he sees dirt on him mordecai then get's angry and throws a bottle at the back of her head melissa then get's angry at him as does mordecai FIght BIRDS OF A FEATHER! GO! mordecai then jumps at melissa with a kick but then melissa blocks it mordecai then leg sweeps her sending her down onto the ground mordecai grabs her then throws her into the house causing a melissa shaped hole 40 melissa then jumps at mordecai with her sword letting out a war chant mordecai is hittin repeatedly with it mordecai then is sent flying into the grass melissa goes in to stab him but he rolls out of the way then boom! 19 mordecai then kicks melissa in the eye giving her a shiner melissa then wipes off the blood from her beak and rams into mordecai with her car catching mordecai off guard melissa then flies into him eats some bread bleh! 16 melissa regurgitates the bread at mordecai as it foes right into him mordecai is grossed out by this and is sent into a whole slew of trees bensons says stop it of your fired but a car falls on him making him scream in pain 13 mordecai then get's out a fist and punches melissa in the face Mordecai: ooooooooooooooooooohhhh! melissa then angrily looks at him then kicks him between the legs mordecai then cringes covering his junk 10 melissa takes advantage of this and pecks at the back of his head mordecai then throws her into the side of the house where she is seeing stars but she recovers with a mere shake of the the head then all of a sudden 7 boom! melissa is hit with chair then a table then the couch and the tv as her head get's stuck in it mordecai then turns the tv on making the static shock her as she screams and hits her head on the ceiling boom boom! 4 mordecai then takes melissa and gives her a swirly making her scream in the toilet mordecai then takes the tv off her head and sticks in the microwave turns on the setting and instantly melissa's eyes bulge out then bam! 1 melissa is sent flying where mordecai gives her a wedgie then makes it atomic then mordecai then grabs her as they are on top of his and rigby's house he then throws her off then elbows drops her boom! he then throws melissa through some trees som golf carts muscle man's trailer where he is shocked and she ends up on top of the park statue hanging wedgie style by her underwear with her head still on her head her head then hangs down in defeat mordecai: ooooohhhhhhhh! mordecai is seen shouting this as melissa is bested and done for still hanging on the tress as she bounces from it and sways back and forth both from her undies waistband KO! WInner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS.....MORDECAI!